


Da-te??

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash
Genre: M/M, Not Felicity friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Barry and Oliver plan a date (not Felicity friendly)





	Da-te??

The Arrow Cave, wait no, Quiver, wait, Foundry was quiet for the night. Ollie and Laurel were sparring on the mats while Sara held up out of ten marks for each win. So far Laurel was winning, no matter how much Ollie debated and argued with Sara and Thea. Dig came over and declared Laurel the winner with only Felicity in his corner because “we need to give him some wins.” There is a difference between a win and a pity win and Ollie took the former only. Laurel looked at him and Tommy started laughing, lounging on the couch next to Lyla with baby Sara in his lap. She was fixated on his cheeks and he was doing all that he could to make him the favourite uncle. Laurel was determined to win godparent of the year and Ollie was trying to usurp them both with ultimate human. No matter how much Barry came and give her presents that Team Flash bought her. Just because Cisco was king of the toy claw machines did not give them the right to win over little Sara’s heart over him. 

 

“Best out of three” Ollie looked up at Laurel from the mat where she had knocked him flat onto his back.

 

“Pretty sure you are up to fifteen” Barry’s voice made his heart flutter a lot harder than it had been previously.

 

“Sixteen” Iris smiled, skipping over to kiss Laurel.

 

“Call it a win for her and can we eat” Cisco and Wally held up the boxes of pizza that were enough to feed the team for a week, or Barry for the night. 

 

“finnnnnneeeeee” Ollie whined, ruffling Thea’s hair when she threw the towel straight at his face. 

 

The teams knew this process off by heart, paper plates and cups, Barry had given them the lecture after a run in with Poison Ivy after a quick visit to Gotham for training with the Justice League, as Laurel calls it. He smiled and took one box for him and Dig. The latter just smiling and holding back any and all remarks as to Ollies gaze on the speedster. Barry had been Dig’s favourite topic to bring up whenever it was him and Ollie alone. Sometimes bringing Tommy into the conversation who was often napping on the couch or Ollie depending on the level of tiredness from running the club the night before. Tommy just waved his hand and made some form of agreement to whatever Dig said before stalking off to find Laurel for head rubs and massages. Ollie tried to ignore them all but it seemed to be getting harder and more ridiculous the more Barry was around. Quick glances and longer goodbyes seemed to be indicating that this was heading down a one way road. 

 

“Ollie?” Barry titled his head, the latter had been staring at him and now the whole room was on him. 

 

“We should do dinner soon” He nodded, taking a bite out of his pizza.

 

“Aren’t we doing that now?” Barry looked confused and Ollie could hear Tommy in the back of his head, egging him on about the cuteness overload that was Barry Allen.

 

“You, me, alone, dinner” Well done Ollie, you managed four words in a coherent sentence. 

 

“Da-te?” Barry’s voice hitched.

 

“Yeah, you in?”

There was a loud shireking noise to the left of him. Felicity was standing upright with anger written all over her face. Iris had jumped up between Felicity and Barry, Laurel jumped up between Iris and Felicity. Dig was creeping closer with Tommy between Felicity and him and Cisco and Wally just stared at Felicity and the wild shriek that came from her mouth. 

 

“Can we help you?” Iris gritted out, gripping her piece of pizza as though it were a knife. 

 

“IT SHOULD BE ME” Felicity yelled. Ollie stared at her trying to figure out what it was that she was meant to be, Iris nearly jumped her, only being held make by an arm around her waist. 

 

“Not yet” Laurel whispered to Iris.

 

“What should be?” Thea was calm, very calm, the calm that happens before she cuts out the power right on 30 seconds to go on the Superbowl calm. Both he and Tommy had experienced the calm and it was never a good thing. 

 

“Ollie, he should be mine, I deserve it after all the hard work I put into this place, you all would be dead without me” Laurel scoffed, dropping her arm from Iris’s waist. “I am the only one here with a brain” Cisco stretched his fingers out, Wally holding them so there was no vibing, Ollie presumed yet. “Barry is like a b-grade boy version of me and Ollie deserves the best.” Iris punched her before anyone else had a chance to move. 

 

Laurel started to hurl a range of insults in multiple languages and Cisco was ready and willing to vibe her into space for all he cared. He looked over to Barry who had the biggest grin on his face. 

 

“Barr?” Ollie moved towards him, the speedster dashing to cup Ollies face.

 

“You like me” Ollie rolled his eyes.

 

“I thought that was obvious after the whole asking you on a date thing” Barry nodded, leaning into the kiss him. Any shrieking turned to cheers and wolf whistling. The pair separated to look at the Felicity free room. Cisco winking to Barry, the latter laughing, resting his head on Ollies shoulder. A good end to the night. Well, that and pizza.


End file.
